What hurts the most
by IchEssKlee
Summary: Ein DeidaraxSasori Songfic leider nicht so, wie viele es sich wünschen würden...


**Song: Rascal Flatts – What hurts the most**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone  
Still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Der blonde Akatsuki starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden unter ihm. Er lag einfach still dort. Seit Stunden. Keine Regung, kein Lebenszeichen – nur ein stetiges Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes unter dem schwarzen Mantel zeugte davon, dass er tatsächlich noch am Leben war.  
Aus dem einen Auge quollen Tränen hervor, die sich langsam und beinahe qualvoll ihren Weg über die heiße Wange bahnten und eine noch heißere Spur hinterließen.  
So lag er da, nahm gar nichts wahr, außer den Schmerz, den er in seinem Herzen verspürte und diese Leere die in ihm war – in ihm, um ihn herum. Aber selbst das bekam er nicht mehr mit. Zu sehr verunken in den Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herum schwirrten.  
Ihm ging es doch eigentlich gut, also warum das Ganze?

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Und doch kannte er die Antwort.  
Jeden Tag war er mit Sasori unterwegs gewesen, ständig stritten sie sich um die Kunst. Ständig hatten ihn diese Streitereien mitgenommen und doch hatten sie es so gehalten.  
Jeden Tag war er ihm so nah gewesen, war doch so glücklich mit ihm.  
Und doch...Er hatte ihm nicht helfen können – allein hatte er ihn gelassen. Der Blonde gab sich die Schuld, sich ganz allein. Er hätte da sein müssen, hätte ihn beschützen müssen... aber wie? Er selbst war doch schon immer schwächer gewesen als der um den er trauerte. Sein Meister, seine Inspiration... sein Alles.  
_Sasori..._  
Deidara hatte Sasori geliebt, liebte ihn immer noch, aber er würde nie wieder zurück kommen. Das war die Antwort.Niemals mehr würde Sasori ihn ausdruckslos anschauen, wenn er wieder etwas dummes sagte.  
Niemals mehr gäbe es diese kleinen Streitereien... _nie wieder_.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Seit jenem Tag an dem es passierte lag er jede Nacht einfach dort, war Tagsüber der Alte. Ganz und Gar so, wie sie ihn alle kannten. Spielte ihnen etwas vor und sie glaubten es. Nahmen ihm alles ab. Einmal hatte Kisame ihn gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Deidara hatte apathisch einfach nur da gesessen, das hatte den Fischmensch anscheinend misstrauisch gemacht. Der Blonde hatte genickt und ein Lächeln versucht, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte.  
Und er schaffte es aller Welt etwas vorzumachen, schaffte es zu lachen, schaffte es Deidara zu sein – und nicht nur ein trauriges Abbild seiner Selbst.  
Jeden Morgen stand er auf, so wie immer. Jeden Tag breitete sich diese erdrückende Leere weiter in ihm aus – zu sehr bereute er es, sich ständig vorgemacht zu haben er würde nichts außer Respekt für Sasori empfinden.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Deidara bereute es sich nicht eingestanden zu haben, dass er Sasori liebte und nun war es zu spät.  
Aber damit musste er nun leben, mit der Sehnsucht, der Schmach – der Liebe, die niemals leben durfte, weil er es nicht gewollt hatte – nicht gewusst hatte. Nicht wissen wollte.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riß den blonden Akatsuki aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand und langsam hob er den Kopf.  
„Deidara?", vernahm er die Stimme von Kisame, dumpf durch die alte Holztür, die der Kleinere von innen verriegelt hatte.  
Er wollte nicht gestört werden, wenn er in seinem Zimmer war – das früher auch Sasoris gewesen war. Sein Blick fiel auf das zweite Bett, dass nun Tobi gehörte. Ein trauriger Laut bahnte sich den Weg aus der trockenen Kehle des Blonden. „Hmgn... un...", mit einem kleinen Räuspern stellte er seine dunkle, maskuline Stimme wieder her. Die anderen sollten nichts merken. „Was denn, un?"  
„Willst du nichts essen?", kam es schnell zurück.  
Essen? Nein, ihm war nicht nach Essen, er wollte allein sein. „Nein, un...", mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch für ihn beendet.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Erneut verlor er sich in den dunklen Gedanken, die ihn davon trugen. Er war ihm so nah gewesen, seinem Sasori. Und doch hatte er nie etwas gesagt, nie etwas gezeigt._Zu spät, zu spät..._  
Deidara hatte es doch gewusst, wollte es nur nicht wahr haben.  
Aber sicher, irgendwann, irgendwo, irgendwie... würde er es doch noch hinbekommen. Im Jenseits, dort würde er es ihm sagen, dort würde alles gut werden.   
Dort würde er sein Schweigen brechen, seine Liebe gestehen – Sasori dabei tief in die Augen schauen und ihn anlächeln.  
Nie wieder würde er ihn vermissen müssen, nie wieder würde er diese Leere spüren müssen, nie wieder müsste er es bereuen, nie etwas gesagt zu haben.  
Nie wieder würde der Schmerz in seinem Herzen so groß werden, wie er es jetzt war. _Nur noch bis dahin... sein restliches Leben lang..._  
Ein schweifender Blick durch das leere Zimmer, ein leises Seufzen und doch – endlich – ein schwaches ehrliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_


End file.
